mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Lisa Jenning Street Thug Life: Bronze Mastery #Master Job: Chase Away Thugs. #Master Job: Grow Your Family. #Master the Street Thug Tier. Rewards * Light Anti Tank Weapon * 5 Crime and Associates: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Street Thug Life. #Master Job: Take Out a Rogue Cop. #Master Job: Collect On a Loan. #Master the Associate Tier. Rewards * Computer Set-Up * 5 * 10 Soldier of Fortune: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Crime and Associates. #Job: Fight a Haitian Gang (5x). #Job: Clip The Irish Mob's Local Enforcer (5x). #Master Soldier Tier. Rewards * Multi-Purpose Truck * 6 * 10 Lawless Enforcer: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Soldier of Fortune. #Job: Liqour Smuggling (5x). #Job: Wiretap The Cops (5x). #Master The Enforcer Tier. Rewards * Computer Set-Up * 7 Hitman For Hire: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Lawless Enforcer. #Job: Invade Tong-Controlled Neighbourhood (5x). #Job: Assissinate a Political Figure (5x). #Master the Hitman Tier. Rewards * Riot Gear * 8 Bust a Capo: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Hitman For Hire. #Job: Run a Biker Gang Out of Town (5x). #Job: Dodge An FBI Trial (5x). #Master The Capo Tier. Rewards * Untraceable Cell Phone * 9 * 10 Consigned To Consigliere: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Bust a Capo. #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (5x) #Job: Ransom a Businessman's Kids (5x) #Master The Consigliere Tier. Rewards * Compound Bow * 10 * 10 Undermining Underboss: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Consigned To Consigliere. #Job: Rip Off The Armenian Mob (5x) #Job: Muscle in on a Triad Operation (5x) #Master The Underboss Tier. Rewards * Set of Blackmail Photos * 11 Who's The Boss: Bronze Mastery Unlocks after completing Undermining Underboss. #Job: Make a Deal With The Mexican Cartel (5x). #Job: Shake Down a City Council Member (5x). #Master The Boss Tier. Rewards * Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun * 12 Sam Hadwick Disrupt a Sting #Take Out 6 Undercover Cops In New York. #Rob 5 Properties In New York. Rewards * Harpoon GT * 30,000 * 20 Kill Richard Parson #Build 2 weapons #Take out parsons #Take out 5 witnesses Rewards * 1070 * 100 * 10,000 Take Out Vastola: Part 1 #Travel To Italy #Find 8 Crates (Job: Discover the Conspiracy) Rewards * 815 * 25,000 Take Out Vastola: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Take Out Vastola: Part 1. #Declare A War 2 Times. #Buy 2 Items From The Port. Rewards * Condor * 2,240 * 15,000 Take Out Vastola: Part 3 Unlocks after completing Take Out Vastola: Part 2. #Take out 6 Vastola's soldiers. #Get 3 documents from Mafia. Rewards * Carry All Defense Vest * 745 * 15,000 Push Back Bob Burton: Part 1 #Fight 25 Opponents in New York. #Loot 14 Wooden Crates From Jobs. Rewards * 1,380 * 35,000 * 25 Push Back Bob Burton: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Push Back Bob Burton: Part 1 #? #? Rewards *? *? Strengthen An Alliance: Part 1 #Loot 10 Luggage Bags From Fights. #Rob 10 Dockyards in New York. Rewards * 1,760 * 30,000 * 60 Strengthen An Alliance: Part 2 #Build 2 Armors #Win 15 Fights in New York Rewards * 1,100 * 50 *Red Scorpion Michelle Paulis Embezzle Political Funds: Part 1 #Rob 4 Office Parks. #Take Down 6 Security Agents. Rewards * 2,065 * 50 * 30,000 Embezlle Political Funds: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Embezzle Political Funds: Part 1. #Job: Perform A Hit (15x). #Rob 15 properties in New York. Rewards * Chimney Sweep * 1,030 * 15 Rosario Dominquez Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 1 #Rob 18 Properties in New York. #Collect from your Uptown Hotel 2 times. you can collect from Uptown Hotel every 24 hours. Rewards * 2,825 * 15 * 15,000 Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 1. #Upgrade your Tenement 10 Times. #Job: "Run a Biker Gang Out of Town". Rewards * 4,740 * Extended Cab 640 Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 3 Unlocks after completing Bribe Natalie Sanchez: Part 2. #Collect ? Documents From Your Mafia. # Rewards * 510 * 25 * 25 * 10,000 Swing A Jury: Part 1 #Help In A War 1 Time. #Collect From Your Dockyard 2 Times. you can collect from Dockyard every 8 hours. Rewards * 1,375 * 25 * 20,000 Swing A Jury: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Swing A Jury: Part 1. #Collect 6 Mystery Bags. Red Mystery Bags also count. #Declare A War 2 Times. Rewards * Bomb Suit * 25 * 25 Henry Lam Move Stolen Electronics #Get 3 Backpacks From Your Mafia. #Travel to Bangkok. Rewards * 2,065 * 25 * 50,000 Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 1 #Win 10 Fights in Las Vegas. #Open 10 Mystery Bags. Rewards * 560 * 15 * 30,000 Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 1. #Rob 18 Properties in Las Vegas. #Loot 15 Luggage Bag from Fights. Rewards *Rhinoceros * 745 Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 3 Unlocks after completing Raid The Evidence Locker: Part 2. #Help in a War 1 time. #Rob 10 Hotels (probably should be written Properties instead) in Las Vegas. #Get 5 Bagpacks from Mafia. Rewards *Steel Plate Jacket * 930 * 25 * 20,000 Auria Wilson Demolish A Rival Gang Unlocks after completing Distrupt a Sting. #Get 5 Backpacks From Mafia. #Rob 15 Properties in Las Vegas. Rewards * Car Cutter * 20 * 25 Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 1 #Collect From Your Warehouse 2 Times. you can collect from Warehouse every 10 hours. #Upgrade Your Warehouse 10 Times. Rewards * 1,720 * 20,000 Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 1. #Fight 30 Opponets in New York. #Loot 12 Wooden Crates From Robbing. Rewards * Cobra G7 * 1,375 * 50 Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 3 Unlocks after completing Burn Down Wong's Warehouse: Part 2. #Win 15 Fights in New York. #Get 6 Backpacks From Your Mafia. Rewards * Fume Proof Mask * 25 * 50 Install An Arm's Dealer: Part 1 #Upgrade Your Weapons Depot 1 Time. #Loot 15 Wooden Crates From Jobs. Rewards * 2,755 * 30,000 Install An Arm's Dealer: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Install An Arm's Dealer: Part 1. #Win 18 Fights in New York. #Build 2 Weapons. Rewards * Buzzsaw (Vehicle) * 1,720 * 50 Install An Arm's Dealer: Part 3 Unlocks after completing Install An Arm's Dealer: Part 2. #Rob 10 Weapons Depots in New York. #Get 5 Documents From Your Mafia. Rewards * Harper 12 * 1,380 * 15,000 * 25 * 25 Set Up An Insurance Fraud #Upgrade an Office Park 15 times in New York. Rewards *12 Gauge12 Gauge * 745 * 10,000 Tim Lee Move The Evidence: Part 1 #Loot 12 Luggage Bags From Jobs. #Collect From Your Warehouse 2 Times. Rewards * 2,410 * 40,000 Move The Evidence: Part 2 Unlocks after completing Move The Evidence: Part 1. #Get 5 Documents From Your Mafia. #Job: Bug The Don's Train (8x). Rewards * Box Jellyfish * 2,410 * 25 Vince Giorgio Home Sweet Home #Master Job: Connect With La Familia. #Build a Villa. #Collect Fomr Your Villa. Rewards * 900 * 5 * 6 Give The De Rossi a Hand Unlocks after completing Home Sweet Home. #Fight 3 De Rossi Members. #Collect 3 Severed Pinkies. #Job: Send a Message to the De Rossi Family (5x) Rewards * 1,000 * 8 * 4 Old Friends Unlocks after completing Give The De Rossi a Hand. #Job: Find An Old Family Friend. #Build a Winery. #Job: Survive Adriano's Betrayal. Rewards * 1,500 * 7 * 1 Roman Reunion: Bronze Mastery #Job: Recruit Some Local Muscle. #Send a message to the De Rossi Family: Veni Vidi Vici. #Defeat Don Antonio De Rossi. Rewards * De Rossi's Shotgun * 10 * 10 Racing through Milan: Gold Mastery #Loot 2 Smart Phones. #Job: Rob A Collector. #Defeat Volovino. Rewards' * Auto Elettrica * 10 * 10 Your Napoli GOOOOOAL!: Gold Mastery #Loot 2 Hidden Charges. #Job: Trash A Rival Comorra Stadium. #Defeat Don Enzo Casazza. Rewards * 10 * 10 * Enzo's Monocle Category:Missions